FM23 Tin Can Alley
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. FBI agents at a carnival


**A/N:** The carnival in this story is inspired by 3rdgal's Fourth of July. It's also a sort of follow up to an FTO I wrote for aussie called Ferris Wheel   
--

"Are you going to this thing?" Pierre looked at Maggie.

She cut him a long-suffering look, "Is my last name Eppes?"

He laughed. 'This thing' was the Alan and Margaret Eppes Christmas Carnival to benefit cancer research. It had spun off from the Independence Day Carnival that Don, Maggie's father and Director of the FBI, had supported for many years. "Aww, it can't be that bad!"

"It really isn't," she grinned at him in mischief, "especially since we get to dunk Dad at the end of it."

Pierre perked up at it, and so did the other new agents on their team. "No way!"

Maggie laughed, "Yes way. It's the highlight of the carnival. Even more so since other law enforcement agencies began to support it. Dunking the Director of the FBI. What could be better?"

"And it keeps us FBI agents going back, because we don't want some other piddly agency to claim credit for dunking him most," Graeme had an evil gleam in his eye. He'd been practicing hard for this carnival. After all, he had to defend his title for the most dunks.

"But the best part is still seeing the happy faces and shining eyes of the kids with pediatric cancer or leukemia," Keeley's soft voice chimed in from the doorway as she and the rest of Darla's team joined in. She smiled as they all turned to look at her. "You guys ready to challenge my dad at Tin Can Alley?"

"Tin Can Alley?" Rafe was curious.

"Yeah, they stack six cans in a pyramid, and you get two bean bags to knock them down with. Dad's amazing at it," Tyler shook his head at the memories of trying to beat his dad at this particular carnival game. He and the rest of Justin's team had also gathered around.

"It's more fun to watch some idiot from another agency challenge him, and place the side bets on your father." Jonathan laughed. "I always bring extra for that."

"Well, come on, let's go already! Last one there gets to challenge Dir. Granger!" Maggie burst into peals of laugher as everyone scrambled to get out of the office first.

-----

Don surveyed the carnival with quiet satisfaction. He grinned when he saw Colby holding court at Tin Can Alley. He'd never figured out how Colby did it but it was uncanny. Colby could pick off any can he chose, or wipe out all six cans stacked in a pyramid, effortlessly. Don knew that Colby always made extra money for the fund with the numerous side bets on the outcome, and everyone went along with it enthusiastically. Don particularly enjoyed it when a young buck from other agencies challenged Colby. Colby always trounced them.

He glanced up to see David grinning with mischief, and he returned it, with equal mischief. He knew that David was hoping he would yank Colby's chain. Just to keep the self-satisfied smirk at bay. Not only did he plan on it, he intended to enjoy every minute of it.

A commotion at the entryway drew his attention. He smiled to see a number of his agents come in, joking and laughing as they did so. His face softened to see his daughter Maggie laughing with Pierre Sagesse. He was glad that they had both taken it in stride and accepted each other as siblings when they found out that Pierre was his son from a previous relationship.

Everyone split up once they got in there, each heading for their favorite carnival game. Despite the warmer climate in California, the Christmas Carnival was held indoors. Since the highlight of the carnival was dunking the Director of the FBI, the planning committee decided to play it safe and not risk his health to the elements.

The Granger siblings gathered with their significant others for a drink and a chat, before deciding what they would do next. They paused when Don and David approached them.

"Keeley," Don murmured.

She looked at him, then did a double take at the mischief in his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Go up to your father and say cryptoscopophilia," Don grinned as David burst out laughing.

"Cryptoscopophilia? You mean the urge to look through the windows of homes you walk past?" Keeley was puzzled. "That's a word Dad helped me look up when I was eight."

"I know."

She eyed him curiously, as did everyone else around them. He was struggling to keep a straight face. She shrugged at her siblings and sauntered over to where her father was knocking down tin cans, winning stuffed toys for one cancer kid after another.

"Hey, Dad!"

Colby turned and smiled at his eldest daughter. "What's up?" He hugged her affectionately.

"Um, cryptoscopophilia." She was startled when he scowled.  
"Did David put you up to this?" Colby looked around the room for David.

"Actually, it was Don." She was trying to keep from laughing now. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was going to find out. It had to be a good one. She heard a familiar giggle, and turned just in time to see her mother choke off the giggle and wrestle for control of her facial expression.

"It's not funny!"

"No, honey, it's not," Hannah soothed Colby, but he was already stalking off towards Don. She shook her head at Keeley when she raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, Keeley, you're on your own."

"What's going on, Keeley?" Cameron was all agog over the drama when she got back to the group. He was dying to know about the disgusted look on his father's face.

Keeley shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I'm going to find out."

They all turned when Don and David burst into laughter. Colby was still growling something at them.

Hannah's lips twitched in amusement as Don and David talked until Colby was laughing again. "Everything alright now?" she murmured soothingly when he came back to join her.

He rolled his eyes, "They just like to yank my chain every so often." He heaved a long suffering sigh, but smiled when she slid her arms around him and settled her head on his shoulder. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?" Her eyes laughed up at him.

"Mostly. At least until one of the kids figures out what's going on." He looked peeved. Then he laughed, "I might as well tell them, get it over with."

She smiled, "Whatever you decide, Colby. It's not that big a deal, is it? Everyone has fears of some kind." She looped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss, ignoring the hoots and catcalls around them.

"Knock it off, Granger, you're not at home," Don stopped by to harrass them.

Colby grinned slyly, "On your way to the dunk tank, Director Eppes?"

"Got your money ready?" Don laughed. He knew Colby would want retribution. "Take a number, it's a long line." He knew that dunking him was the highlight of the carnival. He didn't mind if it meant more money for cancer research.

----

"Agent Granger?" A soft voice behind Colby got his attention.

He turned around and saw a lovely young woman with little girl. He smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I'm Director Granger. Agent Granger, my son, is over at the ring toss."

She laughed, "You don't remember me. I'm Mary Louise, Director Granger. And congratulations!"

"Mary Louise!" Colby hugged her. "My goodness! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. And who's this lovely young lady?"

"My daughter, Delaney. She's six." Mary Louise's lips trembled slightly at his gentle, sympathetic gaze.

Colby dropped to his haunches next to Delaney, "Hi Delaney! Would you like a stuffed toy?"

Delaney hid behind her mother, but nodded shyly.

"Want to toss the bean bag yourself? I'll show you." He grinned at her wide eyes and eager nod, and held out his arms to her. She went willingly into them. His heart ached for Mary Louise. Delaney was a tiny slip of a thing, the size of a four year old rather than the six she actually was. He put the bean bag in her hand and guided it as he tossed it to the cans.

She clapped her hands in delight when half the cans toppled. She reached eagerly for the second bean bag and again with his help, enthusiastically tossed the second bean bag.

Colby managed to guide the bean bag and the rest of the cans toppled. He smiled down at her when she laughed in delight. He let her slide down. "Here, get the toy you want." Colby looked back at Mary Louise in time to see her wipe a tear away. "Come meet the rest of the family."

"Hey, Dad! I brought you a drink." Cameron came up behind them.

"You remember Cameron, of course," Colby teased Mary Louise gently. "Cameron, this is Mary Louise, and her daughter, Delaney."

"Mary Louise!" Cameron hugged her in delight, then his eyes widened when he looked at Delaney, delightedly clutching her new toy. "Oh, Mary Louise! I'm so sorry."

She smiled at him, remembering the crush she'd had on him. He'd only grown more attractive with time. "No need to be sorry. Things happen."

"Is her father here? I'll introduce all of you around."

"No." Her eyes were sad, "He left. When we found out she was ill."

Cameron's eyes darkened with anger and looked over at his father.

Colby shook his head, trying to calm Cameron. "Take them around and introduce them to everyone, Cameron. I'm sure Delaney will have a good time with the twins."

"The twins?" Mary Louise looked at Cameron with amusement. "Are you married? With twins?"

Cameron laughed, "I'm about to be married, to Erin. But the twins are Brandon's."

"Brandon's?" Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Hey! What's wrong with that, Mary Louise?" Brandon interrupted indignantly.

"You were the quietest of the triplets," she laughed and hugged him. Then she pulled back in surprise. "You recognized me!"

He grinned, "I never forget a face. Come on! I'll introduce you to my sons!" He picked Delany up, making her squeal with laughter, and dragged Mary Louise off to where Hannah was playing with Quade and Quinn.

Cameron grinned at Colby. "Hmmm."

"No matchmaking," was all Colby said before he turned back to the next child.

----

"Who was that, Cameron?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Mary Louise! You remember Mary Louise from high school?"

"That's Mary Louise?" Jonathan whistled in surprise. "Talk about a swan!"

"Hey!" Darla elbowed him indignantly. "She wasn't ugly! And she was smarter than just about everyone else we knew."

"Except maybe for Jerry Malloy," Keeley grinned, remembering the bespectacled boy that dragged her brothers on his coattails to a Science Fair win.

Tyler laughed, "That was some motor we built out of Dad's old lawn mower. Good old Jerry." He turned back to Cameron. "So what's Mary Louise doing here? Didn't they move the next year because her father got a job at Silicon Valley?"

"Yeah. She apparently got married a few years ago. Her daughter has some sort of cancer." Cameron's eyes were dark with anger again as he continued, "And her husband took off on her when they found out the kid was sick."

Rafe scowled in disgust, even though he didn't know her. Not that he was alone in his disgust. Everyone in that group had varying degrees of it on their faces at that information.

"I'm going to go say hi," Verity murmured, "I wouldn't have passed that math class without her tutoring." She kissed Rafe. "Win me something, big boy." And headed towards her mother. Keeley claimed Bethany from Justin and followed, with Darla just a few steps behind her.

"Big boy?" Cameron snickered at Rafe.

"Don't make me hurt you." Rafe tried to be cool, but he grinned from ear to ear at Verity's remark.

The ensuing laughter did nothing to dampen his spirits.

----

"What are you doing now, Verity? Are you still in college?" Mary Louise asked. She had been delighted at how quickly Delaney had taken to Hannah and was now distracting herself from choking up at the sight of Delaney cuddled up in Hannah's arms.

Verity's eyes were gentle with sympathy as she answered, "I've just started my first year in med school. It's harder than I expected but I think I'll be okay."

"And who's the gorgeous man you were kissing?" Mary Louise couldn't help teasing. She was pleased when Verity laughed without taking offense.

"Rafe Kenyon. He works with Keeley, on Darla's team."

"I can't believe how many of you became FBI agents," Mary Louise looked at Keeley in wonder. "How do you manage, Keeley? With your baby?"

"Very badly," Keeley sighed. "Bethany goes to a daycare, and Justin or I try pick her up at a reasonable time. So far, we've managed. We only had to call Mama once or twice to get her. Now Brandon has a nanny who gets his twins from daycare, and she gets Bethany at the same time when we can't."

Mary Louise smiled as she watched Brandon play with his sons. "He really loves those twins, doesn't he?"

Keeley exchanged glances with Verity, while Hannah shook her head at them in amusement.

"And is that Tyler and Jonathan with Cameron? I take it the man you took your baby from is your husband?"

"Yes, that's Justin, my husband. The redhead with Tyler is Giselle, and that's Erin next to Cameron, with the raven hair."

"Brandon, you need to watch out for the twins. Don't let them put their heads through those bars on the jungle gym." Hannah called out anxiously. "Brandon!" She gasped when Brandon wasn't quick enough and the twins did it anyway. Or tried. Quinn didn't have any problems, but Quade got stuck halfway through. He started to wail.

Mary Louise choked back a laugh as she took Delaney from Hannah.

"Oh no!" Keeley's eyes were wide.

"I'll get Dad," Verity hurried away to Tin Can Alley, but his attention had already been drawn by Quade's wail.

He was laughing by the time he got to the jungle gym.

"It's not funny, Dad!" Brandon was beside himself with worry.

Colby grinned, "Sure it is. You did the same thing at one of these years ago. Your brothers didn't have any problems and you got stuck." He choked with laughter when Brandon stuck his tongue out at him. "That's really helpful, Brandon. Find somebody who knows where they keep the monkey wrench." He saw a maintenance guy come running with one. "Never mind, Brandon, here's one." Between the two of them, they got a still crying Quade loose.

"Nana!" Quade wailed as he headed for Hannah.

Colby shook his head as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "A laugh a minute. If it isn't the kids, it's the grandkids."

"Didn't Brandon do the same thing, Dad?" Tyler was grinning as they crowded round.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "That's enough. Dad's already laughed at me about it."

"What I want to know is what significance cryptoscopophilia has to you, Don and David." Keeley cut in, eyes dancing.

Colby sighed and shook his head, while Hannah laughed.

"Aww, come on, Dad!" Cameron's eyes were gleaming.

"We had a serial murder case that year Keeley was eight. We managed to rescue the last victim before he killed her, and I'd been pretty shaken up because she looked just like Keeley." Colby's eyes were bleak at the memory. Everyone went quiet. "Don turned into at a roadside carnival to cheer us up. We did the Tin Can Alley thing, then Don decided we needed to ride the Ferris Wheel." Colby paused and glanced at Hannah. She smiled and slipped her arm in his. "I passed out getting off it."

"Passed out! You?" Justin blurted out. He clapped a hand over his mouth when Colby glared at him. "Sorry," he muttered, but he was unable to curb the grin on his face.

"Anyway, the first thing I said when I came to was cryptoscopophilia. Not a clue why, except I'd just looked it up for Keeley." His eyes dared them to laugh. "It was all over the FBI by morning. And even when everyone else forgot about it, Don and David brought it every so often to yank my chain." He turned to Keeley. "Which is what they were doing when they sent you over."

There was silence as everyone struggled to reconcile the strong man they knew with the man who supposedly passed out getting off the Ferris Wheel.

Colby grinned. And everyone burst into laughter. He shrugged, "We're all afraid of something."


End file.
